No Escuro
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] UA - Draco esta no escuro e Harry traz a luz de volta a sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

Ainda não foi betada.

* * *

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Draco acordou e olhou para o teto. A escuridão era sua amiga há muitos anos, seus olhos se acostumaram rapidamente com a falta de luz. Piscou algumas vezes para afastar os resquícios de sono que permaneciam em sua mente.

Sentou espreguiçando-se. Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas devia ser por ter dormido com tantas coisas a sua volta. Olhou para os livros e para o computador que estavam ao seu lado. Tinha certeza de que devia ter dormido em cima de algum deles durante a noite.

Abriu a tela do notebook e ligou levando-o para a mesa próxima a janela. Olhou para a cama novamente com desejo de voltar a se deitar, mas queria aproveitar esse dia. Seria o primeiro eclipse lunar em muito tempo, finalmente poderia sair sem proteções.

Esperou terminar de conectar e abriu seu e-mail.

Nada novo.

Esperava a resposta de uma compra que tinha interesse. Uma roupa especial que facilitaria seus passeios, mesmo que não pudesse abusar. O importante era ver a luz do dia novamente sem ser por imagens ou vídeos na internet.

Fechou a aba do notebook, não podia se expor por um longo tempo a esse tipo de luz artificial. Não podia fazer nada, era tudo prejudicial.

Suspirou tocando a sineta do quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Enquanto esperava entrou no banheiro escuro e acendeu um lampião que ficava no canto em cima de um armário. Sorriu desanimado, em pleno século vinte e um e Draco Malfoy era obrigado a usar um maldito lampião por causa de uma doença desgraçada.

Tirou as roupas jogando-as no chão e se olhou no espelho. A pele pálida chegava a brilhar um pouco. Achou graça da sua situação. Ligou o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar sentindo a temperatura com a mão.

Assim que ficou satisfeito entrou no chuveiro deixando a água escorrer por sua pele clara, estava cansado de ser o menino estranho, queria ter uma vida normal, fazer amigos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros sentindo a maciez dos fios nos dedos.

Pegou shampoo decidindo o que faria nas poucas horas que poderia ficar fora da mansão Malfoy sem as devidas proteções. Talvez conseguisse conversar com alguém. Ninguém fugiria dessa vez, não teria motivos.

Draco lembrava da última vez que saíra à noite, era lua cheia então precisou colocar mangas compridas, chapéu e seu segurança ficava atrás carregando um guarda-sol em sua cabeça para não ser atingido diretamente pela luz do luar.

Sorriu triste tirando o shampoo dos cabelos, é claro que nenhuma pessoa ia querer se aproximar de uma aberração.

Mas estava decidido, dessa vez seria diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Saiu do banho e foi direto para o closet. Colocaria uma roupa normal para variar, nada de preto. Pegou uma blusa de manga comprida azul claro que adorava uma calça jeans escura e tênis branco.

Sabia que ficaria bem com aquelas roupas, não denunciariam tanto sua palidez. Apesar de se considerar muito bonito, entendia que muitos consideravam sua tez tão clara uma coisa estranha. Já haviam até perguntado se era albino.

Às vezes gostaria de ser, seria mais fácil explicar. As pessoas entenderiam melhor se falasse que era albino, e não que tinha uma doença de pele que o impedia de sair no sol ou em luz muito forte.

Suspirou terminando de se trocar. Voltou ao quarto apenas para encontrar a porta aberta. Então já deviam ter fechado todas as cortinas da casa para que tomasse um lanche.

Olhou no relógio, ainda tinha algum tempo antes do eclipse.

Pegou um dos livros de cima da cama e foi para o salão encontrar os pais.

Assim que entrou foi recebido pelo sorriso caloroso de sua mãe. Foi em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Notou que o pai não estava ali e fingiu não se importar.

- Pronto para hoje filho? – falou a senhora Malfoy – Está muito bonito!

- Não vejo a hora para ser sincero. – comentou um pouco nervoso.

- Convide seus amigos para virem aqui em casa, encomendei algumas proteções novas para as lâmpadas, então logo não vai mais precisar dos lampiões. – sorriu para o filho.

- Mesmo? – falou esperançoso – vou poder aposentar essas coisas velhas?

Narcissa riu abraçando o filho e andando com ele até a mesa para tomarem um lanche juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Depois que comeu Draco ficou sentado lendo. Ou melhor, tentando ler. Estava ansioso demais com essa saída. Era por pouco tempo, mas ainda assim era tudo o que estivera esperando desde que foi anunciado o eclipse lunar.

Olhava para o relógio a todo instante, parecia que alguém havia colocado uma tartaruga para passar o tempo. Tentava se concentrar nas palavras, mas não conseguia nem lembrar o título do livro que estava nas mãos.

Quando finalmente faltava apenas cinco minutos para começar o eclipse, Draco levantou parando na frente da porta. Narcissa estava esperando tão ansiosa quanto o filho, mas tentava não demonstrar.

- Aqui filho. Sei que tem um eclipse, – falou a mulher – mas, por favor, use esse boné.

Entregou um boné branco que Draco achou que podia combinar bem com a roupa que estava usando. Entendia a mãe e a preocupação, então não falou nada, apenas foi para a frente do espelho e ajeitou o boné na cabeça.

Seu celular despertou, o eclipse estava começando.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta sentindo os raios lunares na pele, mas não estavam fortes o suficiente para machucar. O parque onde todos ficariam assistindo ao eclipse não era longe. Olhou para a mãe que deu um sorriso encorajador e saíram da casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao pequeno parque. Narcissa cumprimentou algumas das mães que já estavam ali prontas para assistir ao eclipse e viu Draco se dirigindo ao encontro de outras crianças.

Apertou as mãos uma nas outra nervosa, sabia o quanto o filho desejava fazer amizades e sua condição normalmente afastava os outros. Esperava que ninguém fosse cruel, da última vez Draco ficara triste e se trancara no quarto durante dias.

Draco aproximou-se de alguns meninos que riam jogando bola. Não era sempre que se podia brincar tão tarde na rua. Quando notaram o loiro se aproximando ficaram quietos.

- Oi... – Draco falou nervoso.

Alguns responderam baixo, outros apenas ignoraram completamente. Ninguém parecia à vontade e Draco se arrependeu de ter saído de casa, era muita ingenuidade achar que seria diferente só por causa de uma roupa diferente. Eles sabiam quem ele era. Deu um sorriso compreensivo e já ia virar e voltar para perto da mãe quando um menino se aproximou sorrindo.

- Oi! Tudo bem? – falou esticando a mão.

Draco estava surpreso, mas logo apertou a mão do rapaz sorrindo.

- Tudo. Sou Draco Malfoy, prazer. – disse radiante.

- Sou Harry, - sorriu ainda segurando a mão do loiro – Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Draco sentia-se completamente feliz, não importava nem um pouco que era apenas uma pessoa, era muito mais do que tinha antes.

Sentiu Harry o puxar pela mão até seus pais.

- Pai, mãe, esse é o Draco. – Falou com um sorriso enorme que o loiro repetia.

- Olá Draco, muito prazer. – Lily falou esticando a mão para cumprimenta-lo. – Sou Lilian Potter, mas pode me chamar de Lily.

- E aí rapaz, - James colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Draco – sou James Potter.

Era muito bem educado, com polidez cumprimentou os pais de Harry. Sentia que a felicidade que sentia em seu peito só aumentava. O garoto moreno puxou-o pela mão novamente e ficaram conversando e se conhecendo durante um longo tempo.

Logo Narcissa se aproximou sentindo-se uma pessoa má por interromper. Nunca vira o filho tão feliz e tinha medo que quando descobrissem sua doença o tratassem como as outras crianças faziam.

Lily a interrompeu antes que chegasse aos garotos.

- Olá! Sou Lily Potter. – cumprimentou.

- Ah, sou Narcissa Malfoy, prazer. – respondeu educadamente.

- Gostaria de convidar seu filho para ir lá em casa qualquer dia. Moramos na casa azul logo em frente. – falou apontando para uma casa não muito longe de onde estavam.

O coração de Narcissa apertou enquanto explicava a situação de Draco para Lily já imaginando que ela faria o que todas as outras mães fizeram. Afastaria Harry e partiria o coração de seu garoto.

- Entendo, tadinho! – falou Lily – Não deve ser fácil para ele ter esse problema, mas não se preocupe, vou arrumar a casa para recebê-lo então. Será que Harry não poderia visitar seu filho no lugar? Até que minha casa esteja mais protegida para não causar problemas para Draco.

Os olhos de Narcissa encheram-se de lágrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Draco estava ansioso, era a primeira vez que alguém o visitaria. Acordou cedo e demorou horas para decidir o que usaria. Andava de um lado para o outro olhando a todo instante para o relógio. Sentia vontade de amaldiçoar o tempo por passar tão devagar.

Narcissa achava graça do nervosismo de Draco. Mandara instalar as proteções em volta das lâmpadas no dia anterior, agora o filho podia acender as luzes que não seria atingido diretamente. Ficava um pouco escuro, mas ainda era melhor do que os lampiões que o irritavam tanto.

Lembrava quando tentara a primeira vez usar proteções em volta das lâmpadas, não dera muito certo e Draco passara dias de cama por causa disso. Pelo filho faria qualquer coisa, mandou especificações de como deveriam ser montados e agora prontos davam mais liberdade para o jovem.

Quando a campainha tocou Draco pulou correndo para a porta. Não pode abrir ou o sol o atingiria diretamente, mas ficou atrás esperando Harry entrar. Lily viu Draco puxando a mão de Harry escada a cima e ficou conversando com Narcissa sobre as melhores proteções em sua casa para que o loiro pudesse visitar o filho também.

Draco entrou no quarto acompanhado de Harry e sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto no rosto do novo amigo.

Como não podia sair de casa seus pais lhe davam muitas coisas, havia vários jogos, livros, uma televisão enorme, mas só podia assistir de longe.

Isso não impediu que tivesse uma tarde maravilhosa brincando com Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

O tempo começou a passar rápido, mas a amizade entre Draco e Harry apenas aumentava. Um dormia na casa do outro com frequência, brincavam com vários jogos e toda vez Narcissa comprava mais para que tivessem sempre coisas novas para fazer.

No aniversário de Harry deu um dos jogos favoritos do garoto, e no aniversário de Draco o moreno deu um quadro com a primeira foto que tiraram juntos.

O quadro havia se tornado o mais novo tesouro de Draco. Ficava olhando durante horas o sorriso de Harry, e aos poucos seus sentimentos começaram a crescer junto com ele.

Como não podia ir para a escola Draco estudava em casa com tutores, e acabava sempre ajudando Harry nas lições. O que fazia o moreno elogiar e abrir enormes sorrisos que era o suficiente para Draco.

Narcissa logo notou que os sorrisos se tornavam cada vez mais cumplices, os joelhos se tocavam com frequência, os ombros se esbarravam, as mãos que ficavam juntas mais do que o necessário durante os cumprimentos.

Por um lado ficava feliz pelo filho estar descobrindo o amor com alguém que estava claramente retribuindo os sentimentos, mas tinha medo da reação de Lucius ao descobrir. E os pais de Harry podiam não lidar muito bem com a situação também.

Ao notar o olhar apaixonado do filho, decidiu que era melhor conversar com ele.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Quando Harry foi embora Narcissa chamou o filho na sala e tomando coragem começou a falar devagar, talvez o próprio Draco não tivesse notado ainda o que sentia.

- Harry e você parecem estar bem mais próximos do que antes, não é mesmo? – falou tomando cuidado com as palavras.

- Mãe, não sou mais uma criança. Fiz 16 anos já, pode me falar o que realmente esta preocupando a senhora. – falou Draco sorrindo para Narcissa que respirou fundo.

- Filho, tem algo entre você e Harry que eu deva saber? – perguntou de uma só vez notando a surpresa do loiro.

Aos poucos as bochechas de Draco começaram a ficar muito vermelhas e pela primeira vez o viu baixar o olhar. Compreendeu que ele já sabia dos sentimentos, talvez fosse mais fácil assim.

- Não tem problema Draco, - falou tentando passar tranquilidade para o filho – mas, você sabe que sua decisão de estar com outro garoto pode ser muito difícil, não sabe? Principalmente por causa da sua condição.

- Tem certeza que não há uma cura Protoporfiria eritropoiética? – perguntou o jovem sussurrando o que cortou o coração de Narcissa.

Com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas respondeu:

- Ainda não, mas vamos lidar com isso filho.

- Mãe, se eu amar um homem, a senhora ainda vai me amar? – perguntou Draco, as lágrimas já escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Para sempre Draco. Nunca duvide disso. – levantou e envolveu o corpo do filho em um abraço.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Escuro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Estava nervoso. Depois da conversa com sua mãe Draco resolveu ser sincero e falar para Harry o que sentia. Não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria fingir mais tempo. Seu maior medo era apenas de que não aceitando, Harry se afastasse.

Não demorou muito para que o moreno chegasse. Draco reparou na roupa que vestia: calça jeans, camisa verde e o básico sapatênis. Harry nunca se arrumava tanto para visitá-lo e pela primeira vez o loiro teve ciumes.

Sentaram-se próximos um do outro em silêncio. Draco não sabia como falar o que precisava e Harry parecia muito nervoso. Abriram a boca para falar ao mesmo tempo e riram dissipando um pouco o clima tenso que havia se formado.

- Draco, preciso te contar uma coisa. – Harry começou ficando serio.

Não confiando na própria voz o loiro apenas confirmou com a cabeça mostrando que estava escutando.

- Ontem tive uma conversa com meus pais antes de vir aqui. Queria explicar pra eles antes de explicar pra você. – continuou o moreno cada vez mais nervoso. – Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu só peço que depois de escutar não deixe de ser meu amigo.

Draco estava cada vez mais assustado imaginando que o amigo fosse falar algo como: tenho um irmão gêmeo do mal que quer dominar o mundo.

Balançou a cabeça afastantado as loucuras prestando atenção no moreno novamente.

- Sei que somos homens e que não é exatamente convencional, mas queria que soubesse que eu te amo Draco... – levantou a cabeça encarando os olhos cinzas que tanto gostava – eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Desculpe...

Não podia ser real, devia estar fantasiando como vinha fazendo desde que descobriu sobre seus sentimentos. Era um sonho, só podia ser. Harry nunca se declararia, era sua mente criandos fantasias novamente.

Mas mesmo achando que não podia ser real o rosto de Draco se abriu em um sorriso radiante que fazia com que parecesse um anjo.

- Que bom Harry, porque eu me sentiria muito mal se eu te amasse e você não me amasse também.

Harry ficou surpreso, mas rindo abraçou Draco beijando-o com paixão.

Draco só desejava que se fosse uma fantasia, que ela jamais acabasse.


End file.
